Healing heart
by levy fai
Summary: Willow an newly orphan is a new requite for the dark order. She finally makes it to the said place and finds her long lost uncle and a boy that she might fall in love with. What will the 18 year old do with not just life of being a teen but also have to fighting akuma.


Rain coming down from the sky, the tears of the angels. It was the thought that was going through the young woman's mind as she looked out the window of the train car. While other passengers were having pleasant conservation, or sleeping the girl sighed and looked away from the window.

The girl looked down at her package which at the top seemed to be a top a sword. It seemed to be old yet it seemed to shine.

"You could tone it down a little." the girl whispered to package.

It seemed to hear her, but opted against listening to her, and during that time he bag started to glow. In opening the said bag the girl's eyes looked at book with an alchemist star on it. Another order to stop glowing did work on the book.

After moving the book gently she took out a locket that was in the bag. It was old metal but with golden accents on it. With gentle care the girl opened it to show the picture on it.

Inside the locket was the picture of a family, her family. First was a man with red hair and green eyes. His skin was lightly tan which he covered with a white button down shirt and a black vest. Where others would ware pants he wore a kilt, which brought a smile to the girl's face.

One of the man's arms was around a pale skin woman with black hair with a set of bangs so white which jumped out of her hair. She wore a dark blue dress and had a small smile on her face, and her dark eyes seemed to shine with love and happiness.

In the middle was a girl about 8 with ginger hair with her bangs covering one eye like the woman. The girl wore a light blue dress with a matching bow which pulled back her hair in a low pony tail. Her light green eyes showed a child's laughter, and love of her parents.

It was a light contrast to where the girl was now. The bright colors of the child now was black and gray. The eyes once filled with laughter and love now was filled with sadness and loss. The girl once again sighed and closed the locket.

She had no family now, at least real family. She was heading toward a place where she was needed, a place where she was wanted. That's why she was leaving her home in Highlands of Scotland to England where the Black Order was.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the train stop. The woman ready herself and walked to platform ready to walk to her new home.

(Skip a few times getting lost and someone stealing her bag and getting it back.)

"Oi, now what I do now?" the girl asked.

The girl had now gotten the gate of what she could tell it was the Black Order, who else would live on a cliff. She looked down at her package which seemed to glow, she sighed and walked up to the gate.

"STATE YOUR NAME." called a voice.

The girl jumped back when she heard the voice, then she looked up to see a face. Alright England is one crazy place. Yet she didn't know why but she answered to the face.

"My name is Willow Merlin."

"PLEASE STAND STILL."

"Aye, what in the world are ye doing." Willow asked as light covered her body.

"SCAN COMPLETED."

"Yea, why do I feel like I need to take a shower." Willow whispered to herself, as the gates opened.

X

As Willow walked into the building she was met with a girl with long pig tails and a sweet smile.

"Hello I'm Lenalee it's nice to meet you Willow."

"Nice to meet you Lenalee...but what was that thing?"

"That was the Gate keeper his job to protect the building."

"Okay, uh where are ye talking me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're going to meet my brother Komui."

Willow nodded, looking around the hallways that Lenalee was taking her. When they got to a door Lenalee smiled and told the ginger.

"I have to leave now, but when you're done with big brother why don't you come to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"Aye, see you later."

Willow took a breath and opened the door, and was greeted by piles of paper work. The ginger hair girl went in and missed her sword and book start to glow in fear. When she looked down to quiet them she jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice from the room said.

"Welcome miss Merlin."

"What in the world..." Willow said as her hand inched toward her sword.

"Sorry to scare you I'm Komui."

Willow's eyes went to the man in front of her, he seemed a little taller than Willow. Komui also seemed to be smiling very strangely at her. Yep she was in trouble, because a second later the man took both her sword and book.

(Time skip saving her sword and book from the hellish hands of Komui)

After saving her two weapons from the hellion, she stopped by her room. She placed her sword in the room and chose to keep her book on her person. Willow after getting lost once or twice found the cafeteria.

Lenalee waved to her along with a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Willow smiled and walked over to the two. When she sat down Lenalee introduced her Miranda who was an exorcist.

"So how was your meeting with big brother?"

"Lenalee you knew that he was going to try to destroy my sword and spell book." Willow said in a deadpan tone.

"I'm sorry, but he has to do it for every new exorcist."

"Ja, he did it me too." Miranda replied.

Willow sighed and couldn't help but look at Miranda's hand to see a diamond on it. Willow couldn't help but smile when she saw it. Willow had seen a diamond ring before her father had one made for her mother.

"Miranda I was wondering who is the lucky lad?"

"vhat?"

"Sorry I mean who is the person that asked for yer hand?"

"Oh...his name is Arystar..."

"Miranda, Lenalee, were back." a male voice called out which caused the three girls to turn.

"Hey guys, this is Willow, Willow these three are Alan, Lavi and Arystar Krory." Lenalee said.

Willow eyes went to the white hair, Alan right she could tell that this one was a good person. Next Lavi, Willow couldn't help but blush, at this red head boy.

Then he looked behind him...she felt weak, standing there was her mother. Well if her mother was a male with lots of height on her. All she heard before she passed out was the shouts of Lenalee and Miranda.

End of chapter


End file.
